RedWing Alchemist
by IcexColdxPrincess
Summary: Mai, a young alchemist who dreams to one day be the best finally achieves her goal to become a state alchemist. What will happen when she is partnered up with a reluctant Fullmetal Alchemist? EdwardxOC
1. Info

**Name: Mai Hayes**

**Age: Starts at 14**

**Appearance: I have long black hair that reaches my waist with the most unusual violet eyes they are a light violet colour with a tint of pink. I wear ripped jeans and a long-sleeved black hoodie. Under the hoodie I wear a hot pink tank-top with fishnet sleeves. I always wear a gold bracelet I got from someone very special.**

**Personality: Am polite and well mannered when I first meet someone. When/if they become my friend I loosen up, joke around, and become more sarcastic. If they're my enemy I will show no mercy. If they truly piss me off or hurt my friends I tend to torture my victims.**

**Occupation: A dog of the military**

**State Alchemist Name: The RedWing Alchemist aka RedWing**

**Location of Transmutation Circle: Doesn't need one**

**Human Transmutation: Tried to bring back brother and parents, lost her memories, only remembers her alchemy and things about herself.**


	2. Chapter 1

***~*At Age 9*~***

**"****When are they going to come home? It's been a few months.... My birthday is coming up and they're going to miss it for the third time in a row thanks to the stupid military...." I sigh as I wash the dishes from my previous meal. I start quietly humming a song to myself when a knock on my door startles me. I jump and almost drop the plate I was holding. "Who can that be? I don't have any friends around these parts, and I'm pretty sure my parents have a key..." I say as I gently put the plate down, dry my hands and walk over to the door. I open the door to find two men in military suits standing there with serious expressions on their faces. I gulped, this could only mean a few things. One, something happened and they want to know if I witnessed anything. Two, I've broken some kind of law that I'm not aware of. Three, they've finally noticed my awesome abilities and decided to recruit me. Or four..... I really don't want to think about four. **

**"****You're Miss Mai Hayes, correct?" asked one of them.**

**"****Y-yes that's me..." I say timidly, hoping with all my heart and soul that it wasn't reason four.**

**"****I'm sorry to say that...." the older one started.**

**"****You've won a year long vacation in central!!!" exclaimed the younger and more hyper one. He was so energetic I couldn't help but giggle a bit.**

**"****The real reason is... I'm sorry to say, that both your parents and brother were killed in the Ishbalan war," the other one said. My eyes widened and I let out a gasp. My worst fears had become reality.  
********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~*At Age 12*~***

**"****Just a few more grams of salt, and traces amounts of 15 other elements," I mumble as I add the finishing touches to the ingredients. I fix up the chalk drawn transmutation circle since some had rubbed off when I was adding the elements. "I have all the ingredients for a human body, but what do I do for a soul? And who do I even bring back? I only have enough for one body. I know! I'll try to bring back Seth ****_(brother)_****, he has had the smallest time to live. I guess I can try to exchange some of my blood for a soul. That might work," I say as I stand up and walk over to get a knife. I walk back to the circle and hold my hand above it. I swiftly cut one of my fingers and let the blood drip onto the ingredients. "That should do it," I say as I kneel down and place my hands on the circle, activating it. **

**I see a giant gate open before me. There where tons of little black spirit things, and in that gate I saw knowledge beyond my wildest dreams. I blinked and I was lying on the ****floor in my basement. I eagerly look towards the circle to see a shape form. "Seth...?" I weakly call out. When the smoke begins to clear my eyes open wide with shock and horror. That thing was not my brother! I slowly stood up to my feet and started to try to get out of the house. I finally managed to get out, but the second I stepped out I collapsed.**

**"****Urgh... where am I? And what happened? My head hurts like hell..." I groan as I sit up in a bed.**

**"****Miss Hayes? Are you awake?" I hear a voice call out from behind the door.**

**"****Yes, I'm awake. Where am I?" I ask as I get out of bed.**

**"****You're in the hospital. Your neighbour found you outside your door unconscious and they brought you here," answers a voice, the door opens to reveal a doctor and a young nurse. "You're free to go home, there seems to be nothing wrong with you," the doctor informs me. I nod and leave the hospital. "Home, where is home?" I asked myself when I noticed I had no idea where I was. "That guy said I was found outside my house, but where is my house? What city am I even in?" I ask as I noticed I knew none of my surroundings.**

*******~*Age 14, Present Day*~***

**I was studying hard for the alchemy test that was being held soon. I wanted to join the military and help people. After all their motto is, 'Be thou for the people.' Plus it seemed like a good place to help me with my goal. To become the most well known and powerful alchemist alive. I just finished drawing a transmutation circle. I clap my hands together to get rid of the chalk dust and then I lean back. The moment my hands touch the ground a wall appeared. I jump up in surprise and land on my newly drawn chalk circle. "Great.... there goes another pair of brand new pants...." I mumble as I try to get the dust off. "How did I do that though? There wasn't a transmutation circle there...." I say quietly to myself as I walk over to the newly formed wall. "Of course this had to happen in the middle of my apartment..... great....." I mumble as I start to draw a circle so I can fix my floor and ceiling.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I plop my hands back down on the floor as I transmute my apartment back to the way it was before. "Good as new," I say aloud, relieved that there was no longer a wall down the middle of my home. I look around my apartment to see books all over the floor and on my bed and everywhere else. "oh well I****_' _****ll have time for cleaning when I don't have to study myself till I'm close to having a breakdown" I whispered to me and anyone who could possibly be there.  
**

**I turn to the clock to see the time, "OH CRAP... I promised Sara I'd take shift today!" I yell at the clock. I run down my hallway to the bathroom. I then grab my tooth brush and start brushing with one hand, while searching my room for my uniform. "There it is!!" I yelled subconsciously, as I run to it accidentally spreading tooth paste all over the floor. I run to the washroom with the uniform, and wash out my mouth then put on the uniform.  
**

**After that i was out the door as fast as i could be, although finding Sara's Appliances would probably be easy. And then finally there it was as soon as thought it "Sara's Appliances". I ran in crossing my fingers in hope that i wouldn't get fired.  
**

**"MAI!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" comes a shriek of question.  
**

**"Well uh.. you see... I kinda um.. was studying so I forgot," I saay sheepishly trying to answer her question.  
**

**"Why do you want to be a state alchemist any ways? I mean all they are is dogs of the military" she says, calming down.  
**

**"I'm pretty sure I've told you this a million times before but, I want to be a well known state alchemist. Plus you do know the motto 'Be thou for the people', so it couldn't hurt" I say for the GAZILLIONTH time.  
**

**"You do know you could just keep your job here and save your self the trouble of possibly killing yourself," she says for the GAZILLIONTH time again.  
**

**I roll my eyes and say "I'm sure I've said this before to but, I wanna get out and see the world!" Then I run over to tend to the floor to get away from her blabber mouth, even if just for a bit. I pick up the broom and start sweeping.  
Then I notice that golden bracelet slipped back down to my wrist, 'I wonder where it's from? Hey look there's an interesting bead... I don't remember seeing that one before' I take a closer look at it, then poked it.  
**

******~Start of Flashback~**

**I look and there was a blurry face giving a girl with pig tails something, I run a little closer to catch what it was but I couldn't see very well.  
**

**"Here you go," the boy says happily.  
**

**"Really?!, what is it?" asks the little girl with pig tails.  
**

**"It's the locket you lost silly, I finally found it" the boy laughs.  
**

**"Oh than--- it was interrupted.**

******~End of Flashback~****  
**

**"HAYES!!... HAYES!!!!" came a sharp unforgettable voice.  
**

**I then snap back into reality, "What?" I asked a little ticked off.  
**

**"You've been sweeping that same spot for at least 5 minutes if not longer, what the hell is wrong with you?" She demands.  
**

**"Nothing, just a little distracted" I inform her.  
**

**"Okay just making sure. Now get back to work I've got some shelfs for you to straighten out," she tells me as she gets back to work. I follow her as she tries to find the spot she was talking about, but I had things to think.  
**

**'What was that about...? I have absolutely weird dreams.... And my imagination is way out of whack... I mean I couldn't even think up a face for that guy...'**

"Here it is" Sara says relieved that she had finally found it. Then Sara left getting back to her duties. I start to straighten it up, when something catches my eye. It was a silver colour, I pulled it off the shelf. It was a locket.... 'That guy was talking about a locket...' I wasn't quite sure what he ment... But I guess probably one of those keepsakes huh? I put it back then flick myself in the head "Get outta my head...." I mumbled to myself. 

**To the end of your Shift**

"Oh yeah, by the way what day is it?" I ask Sara. 

"Oh its February 16th why do you ask?"She says, replying to my question. 

"Well cause on the 24th the state alchemist exams are going on! I can't believe it's so soon!!" I say with extreme excitement. 

"Okay, well promise me something.... If you don't pass you'll give up your goal of becoming a state alchemist." Came from the mouth of my boss. 

"Can't promise but I'll try" I reply to her in short as you walk out the doors. 


End file.
